


Do you desire me like I desire you?

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Friends With Benefits, High School AU, M/M, Porn With Plot, homophobic dad (in chap 2 becareful), jealous FP, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: For the past year Fred and FP have been friends with benefits but now Fred desires more. But with a past of bad relationships will FP desire that too?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a few things to know before reading:  
> 1\. the major note youll have to remember: I have not watched past episode 10 of season 2 of Riverdale, so if things are a little out of canon thats why  
> 2\. this is set roughly in the 80s (or whenever you see them in highschool) so they are about 17ish  
> 3\. more tags to be added as chapters are uploaded (if anything major ill note it at the beginning of the chapter)  
> Also if ive missed any tags feel free to tell me

Fred opens his locker, Alice continued on about unfair something of the rather. Fred grabs his math and English book before a hand is place on the lockers beside him "Hey Fred"  
Fred turns to him "Hey FP"  
At this point Alice has stopped talking "Yeah, hey FP" she says with a sarcastic wave "Try to remember that Fred isn't the only person to exist" FP's gaze flicks over to her for only a second before he gazes back at Fred. She sees another one of her friends down the halls and walks over to them without saying another word to either of them.  
"We still on for tonight?" He leans on the lockers  
For almost a year Fred and FP have been more or less friends with benefits.  
Fred wishes that FP would step over that imaginary line of his, would let go of his past...for lack of better words 'unlucky' relationships because FP knows him well, they've been best friends for years. But Fred knows he needs to have patience.  
"Yeah, sure but remember homework first" Fred grins  
"We'll see" FP looks down the hall before saying "Ok I have to be somewhere right now but I'll see you later"  
Before Fred has time to respond FP is already jogging down the hall.  
He turns back around and closes his locker "Fred!"  
He looks down the hall, and his breath hitches "Mary"  
"Hey want to walk to class together?"  
He nods, a little unfocused, as the pair walk to homeroom together.  
He'll admit while Mary makes his breath hitch any true feelings for her fizzled out years ago.  
They enter into homeroom and go to their respected seats.  
And if he's admitting confessions now the only one who has his heart is FP.  
Class starts, the teacher going on about their homework and asking how everyone is handling everything. And it's not too long until the bell rings and everyone rushes off to the next class.

  
After school he sits outside the building waiting for FP, sometimes the man can be late but Fred doesn't mind. Moments later FP arrives smelling of smoke "Got your jacket?"  
Fred nods as he gets it out of his bag, a simple leather jacket FP had gotten him for Christmas saying 'So when we go on bike rides together you can be safer', and puts the jacket on as he follows FP to his bike.

In record time they arrive at his trailer, Fred hops off the bike and places the spare helmet in a wooden box for FP to deal with later "Is your dad home?" Fred asks as he places his jacket in his bag  
FP takes off his helmet and shakes his head "It's just us"  
FP goes up to the door and unlocks it, Fred follows "Beer?" The other man asks  
"No, thanks though" he replies as he sits down in the lounge room  
FP shrugs and grabs one for himself. But once he goes into the lounge he groans in annoyance "Fred no, homework later"  
"Uh uh, we've got to get this done"  
FP sits beside him on the old couch and whispers into his neck "But what if I've got a better idea?"  
"FP no" he tries to shuffle back when FP places small kisses on his throat. When he puts one hand on FP's shoulder to push him away the other man just grabs his wrist and uses it to push him down onto the couch. Fred gives him a weak glare, FP just grins "Homework later" he leans down and kisses Fred deeply, his hand trails underneath his shirt before tugging it over his head. FP takes a moment to admire his body before Fred sits up and tugs FP's own shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. "Undress I'll go get the lube and a condom" FP says as he gets off the couch and disappears into his room. Fred tugs down his pants and underwear quickly, not really caring about being graceful. He's already half hard and slowly strokes himself as he awaits FP's return.  
"Don't finish without me" FP jokes as he returns  
Fred just gives him a lazy grin in return. FP settles back between his legs, places some lube onto his fingers before slowly entering one finger into Fred's hole. He groans at the intrusion "FP hurry up"  
"Bossy, bossy" it isn't said with heat, but nonetheless he adds another and starts to scissor him. Fred moans in return. Soon he removes the fingers, deeming Fred prepped enough. He rolls the condom on, then adds some lube before slowly entering Fred. Fred clutches the couch, his back arching from the pleasure and the pain, moaning quietly. FP stops once in fully, leaning down to nip at Fred's neck but careful not to lean any marks. Fred wraps his arms around his shoulders, whispering "Move"  
Slowly and gently he pulls out, then thrusts back in just as slow and gentle. But once Fred's shallow breathing evens out and his moans become louder FP moves quicker.  
"Ahhhhh" Fred's back arches, one hand digging his blunt nails into FP's back, the other jerking himself off quickly. FP is groaning too as he drives himself quicker and faster into Fred, grabbing the leg dangling off the couch, holding it up and pushing it towards his chest. Fred's eyes open wide, his back arching as he nearly screams at FP driving into his prostate. After that it doesn't take long for him to come onto their stomach. The clenching around FP's cock drives him off the edge, coming with a groan as he empties himself into the condom. His hips slow down, just resting above Fred, trying to catch his breath. Fred has a purely blissed out look his face, his hand gripping his forearm loosely.  
After a few heart beats FP pulls out and gets rid of the condoms. He collects his and Fred's clothing and throws them into his room before he returns to Fred, shaking his shoulder he whispers "C'mon let's go sleep in my bed"  
Fred stands up sleepily, leaning heavily on FP as he steers them towards his room. He's already out before FP lays him down, the other turning the lights off before joining him. He places the blankets around them both before spooning up behind Fred, it wasn't long before he too was asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for those who dont want to read FP's dad being homophobic (stop reading at the * and resume at the next * - it's only a few lines)  
> Kinda filler kinda plot? Also i know canonically they didnt fix a VW but for the sake of time and story it's a VW

Fred awakes to sunlight streaming in through jagged cuts on the old curtains. As he stirs FP grumbles "No, sleep more"  
Fred turns in his arms to face him, FP opens his eyes and glares sleepily at him.  
Fred bites his lip in nervous thought, he knows he should be patient with FP but his thoughts threaten to burst free.  
"If I have to wake up this early you're on breakfast" FP gets up without awaiting a reply from him, Fred left staring at his naked backside.  
Fred gets up too, FP already has his shorts and shirt on and throws Fred his clothing before heading out to the kitchen.  
Fred gets dressed then joins him.  
It was a little startling to see FP's father reading the paper, but he recovers quickly.  
"Fred" FP's father says, his tone flat, as FP sits beside him "didn't realize you were sleeping over"  
Fred enters the kitchen and grabs two bowls "yeah I didn't really plan on it, sorry" and then grabs the cereal, adding milk and then grabs two spoons before joining them.  
FP's dad grunt some reply and turns to FP "We've got stuff to do tomorrow"  
FP nods towards him around his mouthful of cereal, his father continues "Well I need to head out but I'll see you later" before grabbing his own leather jacket and leaving.  
FP watches him go, Fred just eats his cereal.  
"So I've got something to show you" FP says after finishing his bowl, Fred looks at him with confused eyes so he continues "Once you're done I'll show you"  
Fred nods and quickly finishes, afterwards FP leads him outside. In the shed a tarp covers something.  
"Ta da!" FP announces as he pulls the tarp off, revealing an old and rusty VW bus/van.  
Fred honestly tries to look surprised, happily so, but he's just a little confused "Hey I know that look but I thought we could fix her up" he gets closer to him and lowers his voice "add a mattress in the back and call it the shaggin' waggin'"  
Fred had to step back and laugh. FP grins "So you wanna help me rebuild this rust bucket?"  
Fred nods as his laughter dies down "Where did you want to start?"  
"I was thinking we could start by removing anything broken and then put it in a pile over in that corner" FP points to said corner  
Fred nods and the first broken thing he grabs is the bumper, placing it in said corner. FP grabs the loose door, checking the screws it needed before setting it to a different corner. FP also takes notes of the scratches.  
"I think that's everything broken, got to get new tires though"  
"Ok next, you can either clear the rust or the scratches"  
"Rust" FP nods and hands him rust remover and he himself grabs the scratch cleaner.  
Both set about their tasks and before he knows it the sun has set and they are finally, finally, done their tasks.  
It's hot, even worse in the tin shed despite the door being open.  
Fred cleans his hands as FP suggests "Why don't we take a shower together?"  
Fred gives him a look, FP puts his hands up in mock innocents "Just shower if you aren't up for it"  
Fred huffs a laugh "When am I not?" FP grins too as he drapes an arm around Fred's shoulders, leading him inside and into the bathroom.  
He helps Fred clean himself as Fred helps clean him "Up for another round?" FP asks as they stand under the shower head together.  
"Definitely" Fred says as he turns around and leans on the shower wall.  
FP leans in, whispering "Just let me grab the lube and a condom"  
He steps out for a moment before returning quickly with the items. Due to previous stretching the night prior little prep is needed so FP doesn't take long before pushing in. Fred moans lowly, FP not taking longer before pulling out then driving back in. Fred can't grab anything, and his hands are occupied supporting himself on the wall so he can't touch himself. And FP is just driving into him so quick and hard, it's making him delirious in pleasure.  
A few hard thrusts later and Fred comes, moaning as he does. FP not too far behind, emptying into the condom. He gets up after a moment and discards the condom. He returns to the shower and Fred grins lazily "Looks like we'll have to clean up again"  
FP laughs as he tugs him forward from the wall to under the shower head. He grabs the body wash and sets about cleaning them both.

They sit in the lounge afterwards. Fred is fidgeting nervously, still wanting badly to just speak his mind but his tongue weighs heavy in fear for he can predict how well FP is going to react, and it isn't going to be well.  
"So after serpent stuff tomorrow did you wanna continue on the VW?" FP asks, sipping his beer and not taking his eyes off the TV  
"Sure what time will you be done?"  
"Hmm, maybe afternoon? Not sure but I'll pick you up"  
Fred nods and gets up from the couch "ok but I better head home, mum might be freaking out a bit"  
FP casts a gaze "Alright I'll pick you up tomorrow"  
"Bye" with that Fred leaves the trailer, starting a walk home despite the eerie night.

  
It was three pm by the time Fred could hear FP's bike the following day. "Mum! Dad! I'm just going over to FP's" he yells as he grabs his jacket, passing the kitchen his mother stops him "Will you be home for dinner?"  
Fred shakes his head "I'm going to stay at FP's place tonight"  
His mothers nods and waves as he goes.  
Outside FP is sitting on his bike, holding out the spare helmet towards Fred "How'd the meeting go?"  
FP shrugs "It was alright"  
Fred nods in response. He grabs the helmet and puts it on before climbing onto his bike, holding onto FP tightly as they zoomed through the streets until they arrived at his trailer.  
He cuts the engine and waits for Fred to hop off and place the spare helmet in the wooden box before getting off himself and placing the bike support handle down.  
"So while I was out I managed to get a mattress for the VW" he grins as he leads Fred to the shed.  
It's leaning on the wall, a nice size and decent condition it seems to be in. "So for today" FP starts "we just have to clean it out, place the mattress in and repaint it"  
"Easy enough, should I sweep out the back?"  
"Yeah and I'll get the front"  
Fred grabs the broom and does a thorough sweep out, FP grabs a sponge and some cleaning detergent and cleans down the seats and front console.  
Afterwards he shows Fred some paint cans "So blue, green or orange?"  
Fred looks at each intensely, "Blue"  
FP grins in agreement and grabs the paint and sets about repainting it.

Later on Fred whistles, amazed at the work they did. The light blue paint works well with the white paint, the scratches and rust no longer evident and the broken and dented pieces are nonexistent, the tires seemingly repaired so Fred thinks FP must've done something earlier today. The pair lift the mattress and tow it to the back of the VW, slowly easing it in and it fits snugly.  
FP leans close to him "Maybe we should test it out"  
Fred looks over at him with a grin and stands between the mattress and FP, he grabs FP by the collar and walks backwards until he touches the car, proceeding to fall backwards onto the mattress and pulling FP down with him. He connect their lips urgently, engaging in a fierce battle of tongues while they both rip off each other's clothing. Seemingly out of thin air FP has a bottle of lube in his hand, Fred pulls back "Where did you get that from?"  
FP grins "A magician never reveals his secrets" he then leans over to his jeans and pulls out a condom. Returning he preps Fred quickly then pushes in, Fred moans in response and tilts his head back. FP starts a quick pace, tilting his hips slightly.  
"ooooohhh, FP" Fred moans lowly, pulling him down until their lips meet again. Fred's hands grip his hair as FP's pace gets faster and faster, one, two, three- he pulls back and let's out a long groan, arching as he comes over his chest, a bit managing to hit FP's stomach too. FP isn't too far behind and soon he empties into the packet. They lay there, catching their breaths. FP's arms bracket Fred's head as Fred holds him.  
But their moment of peace is shattered

(*)

when FP hears "What the fuck?!" His dad is at the door to the shed. Through the cleaned windscreen it's clear what happened.  
Fred and FP scramble to get clothed as FP's dad continues his rant "what the absolute fuck?!?! You are no son of mine!"  
The pair step out of the van as his dad continues "Get out of my house and never return!" He points out of the shed,

(*)

Fred and FP run past him and towards his bike. They get on quickly and speed away.  
FP stops out front of a park, getting off his bike and pacing. "Shit, shit, what am I going to do?!" Fred scrambles to quickly sit in the driver seat and stabilize himself and the bike, when he does he puts the support handle down and gets off.  
"FP" he calls out, getting closer "FP!" He grabs his shoulder to get his attention, FP's wide eyes stare back at him. "You can stay with me"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely"  
His eyes soften and he embraces him tightly "Thank you Fred" then he does something Fred never thought FP would do. He kisses him, in the public park. However it was quick. FP pulls him back to his bike and they head back to his place.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey mum?" Fred calls out upon arriving home  
"Yes?" She speaks from the living room  
"Can FP stay with us for a bit?"  
"Of course" she then goes back to the show she and dad are watching.  
Fred leads FP up the stairs and into his room. In his room is his double bed, TV and game console. Fred doesn't know if FP would want to share his bed or not but prepares himself for either answer.  
"Thank you, so much Fred"  
Fred smiles, "It's no problem, really"  
FP grins back, then casts a swift glance at his game console "Want to play?"  
"You're on"  
They play a PvP game, sometimes Fred wins and sometimes FP wins but neither keep score.  
"Boys! Dinner!" They hear later, a glance at each other and they bolt, racing out of Fred's room and downstairs to the dining room. But FP has the advantage of being closer to the door so he won. Both laugh at their stupidity as they sit at the table. Both parents serve dinner, then sit opposite them. The four of them eat quietly, sparring a few words here and there about their day or any upcoming events. Afterwards Fred washes the dishes as FP dries them and puts them into their respected places. Fred hands him the last dish before asking "We going to finish our game after this?"  
"Hell yeah, and I'm totally going to win"  
"Pft"  
This time they slowly go up the stairs at a calm pace, then enter Fred's room and resuming their game. Unfortunately for Fred FP was right, he did win. They play a few more rounds before they call it a night. Fred stands then awkwardly stares at his bed "So...did you want to share the bed or?"  
FP grins "After everything you still shy on sharing a bed?"  
Fred shoves him lightly "Don't be an ass, I was being polite"  
FP grabs his hands and gives him a quick kiss "Yes we are going to share a bed"  
FP lies down first, closest to the wall, then Fred joins him. FP wraps his arms around his waist, pulling his back against his chest. Contently the pair falls asleep.

  
Fred is the first one awake, he just sits there contemplating whether or not to speak to FP. He knows FP's past relationships weren't great, the girls end up cheating on him which in turn made FP dislike proper relationships altogether. But Fred can't help but think that it might be different for him, they know each other well. Have been best friends for years and FP knows Fred would never cheat on him. Fred tries to muster up the courage as he feels FP stir. FP blindly reaches out and ends up touching his back "Fred?" He mumbles, blearily opening his eyes  
He lets the silence answer, FP gets up with confusion "Fred you ok?"  
"Can we..." He pauses, his tongue feeling heavy and his throat dry "Can we talk?"  
FP leans in beside him so Fred can see him "What about?" There's no emotion in his voice  
"Would, would you ever...consider us" he pauses "actually dating?"  
FP leans on the wall behind him, his voice gets a tint of avoidance and dismissive on it "Fred we've talked about this"  
"Have we truly though?" As he looks over at FP the other man's gaze moves from the far wall to him, his stare intense"Yes"  
"FP we've known each other for awhile, do you really think me a cheater?"  
"I know people tend to act differently in relationships than in friendships" FP's gaze turns cold  
Hurt crosses Fred's eyes but FP gets up before he could reply, dressing quickly before leaving.  
Fred stays there, his heart aching.  
He just hopes FP doesn't do anything stupid.  
He tries to occupy himself that day, playing some board games with his parents or going outside or hanging with other friends or playing some video games. But nothing eases the worry.  
Dinner time comes and goes, FP hasn't returned. He washes the dishes and puts them away, still no FP. He goes to bed early but sleeps evades him in favour of worry. He doesn't know when it happens but he's thankful nonetheless when he sees his door open and FP walks in. Despite the hope and relief in his chest he doesn't move. FP moves quietly to the bed, gets into his side before pulling Fred towards him. He goes wordlessly.  
He doesn't know how much time passes when he hears a whispered "Fred are you awake?"  
He doesn't turn around as he answers "yes"  
More silence, until "I'm sorry, about this morning"  
Fred waits patiently for him to continue "I went out to think, properly, about us. And about what you said. And I know that...I can trust you"  
Fred's eyes widen in surprise as he turns to face FP, but despite their closeness it's difficult to make out his face in the dark room. "What I'm trying to say is" he pauses again as Fred's heart hammers in his chest "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"  
A joyous smile lights up Fred's face "Of course FP"  
FP smiles happily too, giving Fred a deep kiss in celebration.

  
In the morning Fred can still feel FP pressed against him when he awakes, he glances at the clock, 7:30AM. FP has to wake up shortly, if they want to get to school on time. He nudges his arm "FP"  
The other man stirs, slowly waking up "mh?"  
"Time to wake up, we have to go to school shortly"  
He groans as he reluctantly gets up, he spares a sleepy glance at Fred before giving him a quick morning kiss. Then he gets up and dressed. Fred watches this, when FP leaves the room he too gets ready for school. Downstairs his mother and father are already sitting at the dining table with FP, all with bowls of cereal. Fred can hear the idle chatter but doesn't fixate on it, settling instead on getting his own bowl of cereal. When he joins them he hears the tail end of his mother's speech "So Janet and I had until tomorrow to finish this project"  
"Shit, best of luck to you two" FP says after a spoonful of cereal  
"Well I best be off" his father speaks up, putting his bowl beside the sink and kissing his mother on the cheek  
"Bye" Fred says as he leaves  
"That's our cue too" FP pats his thigh "bye Mrs Andrews" he quickly places his bowl beside the sink too with Fred scrambling to do the same "Bye mum!" He yells as he grabs his bag and leaves  
"Bye boys!"

  
"So you've got science, math and English on today, right?" FP asks as they start the walk to school, holding his hand as they walk along  
"Yup"  
FP leans in close to his ear "After school we should find somewhere for ourselves, to celebrate our official relationship"  
Fred looks over at him and grins "Definitely"  
The rest of the walk to school is in comfortable silence. Inside the school building they head to Fred's locker as Fred has to get his science and English books. But waiting for Fred is Mary, FP falls to complete silence as he looks a her and Fred doesn't take notice of his look. "Hey Mary" he greets  
"Hey Fred, wanna go to home room together?"  
Fred nods and he grabs his book "Sure" he turns to FP "I'll see you at lunch?"  
FP nods swift before taking off down the hall. Fred shuts his locker then he and Mary walk to homeroom. And after that they walked to the science room together, where they are partnered up together on a project.  
After science is lunch, Fred doesn't realize it but him and Mary talk all the way to the lunch room, and continue their talk as he sits down across from FP, who looks up him before his eyes land on Mary. They are talking about their science project that FP has no idea about, and it just fuels his silent jealously more. The bell signalling lunch is over goes off and FP hasn't gotten a chance to say anything. FP just silently watches as Fred and Mary walk back out to the hall.

It happens at the next lunch break as well. FP isn't able to get his attention until after school. But at his locker Mary is present too "Fred" he speaks once close enough  
"Yes?" He turns to him  
FP doesn't spare a look at Mary as he closes into Fred's personal space "We still on for this afternoon?"  
Fred grins "Of course, just let me put my books back into my locker" he does so before shutting said locker. FP doesn't let him utter another word to Mary, for he slings his arm over Fred's shoulders in what the unknowing would call a friendly manner and steers them out of the building and towards Fred's place.

  
At home both of Fred's parents are at work, and would be for another few hours. So once inside Fred's room FP immediately shoves him into the wall and seals his mouth over Fred's possessively. Fred gives back just as passionately. Their tongues dance together fiercely as FP moves them to the bed. As he pushes Fred onto the bed he separates their lips in favour of undressing, Fred quickly following suit. FP lays between his legs and grabs the lube and condom from the bedside draw.  
"No condom" Fred says through panted breath  
FP gives him a weary stare "You sure?"  
"I'm clean, so are you. Forgo the condom"  
FP leaves it on the bedside table. Returning to Fred he gives another passionate kiss before flipping him over. He starts kissing his back in random places as he places some lube into his right hand, then he traces his rim, earning moans from Fred, after a moment he slowly pushes in and Fred groans in discomfort. Slow thrusts of his single digit turn the groan of discomfort into a breathy moan, so FP adds another and waits for the same response as he stretches him out, then adds a third. But he doesn't do that for long before he applies some lube to his cock and lines it up with the stretched opening. He pushes in steadily, kissing Fred's neck to distract him from the initial ache. It works as Fred's laboured breathes swiftly morph into pleasurable moans. FP's thrusts get quicker and harder, his hands roam Fred's body. And all Fred can do is struggle to keep himself upright from the onslaught. Every thrust pushes a moan from his throat, but he does try to keep it quiet. A few more thrusts and FP comes, he falls onto Fred's back and latches his mouth onto his neck as his hand wraps around Fred's dick. Fred's head leans back in a silent scream as he comes. All that's left is their ragged breathing as they try to come down from their high. Slowly FP pulls out and gets some tissues to clean them, then he throws the used tissues in the bin before rejoining Fred on the bed, who is already drifting on to sleep.

Fred awakes later to his phone ringing loudly, FP groaning in annoyance as Fred answers with a groggy "hello?"  
"Fred!" It's Alice, her voice cheerful and loud "So tomorrow I'm throwing a big party and you're invited" he can imagine her lying across her bed twirling the phone cord as she raves on about her party "and you can bring your boyfriend too" she teases  
"Thanks Alice, I'll see you tomorrow" he puts the phone back onto it's hold then flops onto his back.  
"What was that about?" FP mumbles as he drapes his arm over his chest  
"Alice is throwing a party tomorrow and said to bring you along"  
"Great" his voice laced with sleep and it wasn't long before Fred heard his breathing even out


	4. Chapter 4

They arrive together at Alice's party, the music already blasting and most people have arrived. Inside Alice greets them "Hey FP, Fred, come in" she turns out of the doorway, leading them further into the house "Dance floor over there, beer both in the kitchen and lounge, pool is a free for all and there are beds upstairs and downstairs if needed" she winks at them before running off to Hermonie.  
"I'm gonna get a beer, want one?" FP asks him  
"Yes" Fred says, and then FP walks toward the kitchen, returning back to him moments later with beer in hand.  
"Thank you" Fred and FP both sip at their drinks as they wonder around. Eventually they find themselves in the lounge, drinking more beer and watching all the drunks attempt to dance.  
"But look at Angie trying to seduce him!" FP and Fred share a laugh at Angie's drunken dance, at her attempt to entice Mark. But it looked more like her limbs had turned to jello and she couldn't stand very well. FP finishes his drink and asks Fred "Want another?"  
Fred looks down at his mostly empty bottle and says "Sure" as he passes his bottle over to FP to throw out. FP leaves Fred there and walks over to the kitchen, throwing out the empty bottles and grabbing more from the fridge. As he closes the fridge door Alice appears "Hey FP!"  
He looks at her "Hi Alice"  
"Enjoying the party?"  
FP shrugs his shoulders  
"Have you and Freddie officially got together yet?"  
That question catches him off guard, he gives her a weary look "Yes"  
"Finally!" She skips off without another word, FP doesn't consider it more.  
He turns back to the lounge room and he almost breaks the glass bear bottles in his hand. Mary occupies the space FP left, and is very, very close to Fred.  
FP isn't possessive, lost most of that trait from his previous relationships. But Mary, anytime she's close to Fred alarm bells ring in his head.  
He can't take it anymore, he slams the bottles into the kitchen countertops, only gaining attention from the sober party members. But he doesn't care as he storms into the backyard. He hears Fred behind him but doesn't stop until Fred grabs his shoulder to pull him back "FP!"  
He glares at Fred "What?"  
Fred appears startled at his cold tone "What's wrong?"  
He ignores that in favour of saying "Why don't you go be with her?!"  
Fred's taken aback "With who?"  
"Mary! I see the way you look at her! I see the way she looks at you!"  
Fred tries to calm him down "FP, I don't have feelings for her, maybe in the past but right now the only person who has my heart is you"  
"That's complete bullshit! How many times do you repeat that to yourself until you believe it?"

"FP-"

"How about yesterday at school? Neither of you could spare a second glance at anyone else!"

"I've told you how I feel"

"Then the next day you go after Mary, so why don't you go be a cheating whore like the rest!"

  
Disbelief colours Fred's face "How dare you!"  
FP gives him a cold look before he storms out of the party, Fred is left fuming and glaring at his retreating backside. God, he's just so angry at FP's bullshit. Red solo cups past him and he takes one, gulping the thing done in one go.  
Then another, and another.

 

  
Fred wakes up with a start, his head hurts like hell and his vision is blurry. It takes him a moment for his vision to clear but he doesn't recognize the room. He scans the room for any familiarity, there's a white wooden bookcase on the far wall, a few books decorate it. A wooden desk that's a similar shade of white sits next to it with a white roller chair sitting in front of it. But it's the few odd paintings adoring the wall that gives away his location. He's in on of the spare rooms of Alice's house. A grumble causes his head to turn beside him, and that when he realizes something very important and dangerous.  
Mary lays beside him.  
Oh shit.  
His only saving grace being that they thankfully still have their underwear on.  
He scrambles up quickly, thanking his lucky stars that Mary doesn't wake up as he dashes around the room for the rest of his clothing.  
As he dresses all he can think of is that he's royally screwed up and that he absolutely cannot tell FP what happened.  
He cannot stand for FP to think of him as a cheater, cannot let FP know that his fears become true.  
He just can't, because that's not who he is. A simple mistake, that'll cost him dearly if FP ever finds out.  
Fred won't let that happen.  
He leaves the room swiftly, not caring for the intense headache. On the walk home he tries to think of what to say to FP, but his headache doesn't allow much. And unfortunately for him he's home sooner than he'd like.  
His mother greets him instantly "Fred where were you?"  
"I was at Alice's" he dismisses her worries with a wave "I'm just going to be in my room" she doesn't say anything more, just stares at him worryingly until he reaches the top of the stairs. Before entering his room he detours to the bathroom to get something for his splitting headache and to also rinse his mouth out from the dry and disgusting taste. When he enters his room he's glad to see FP asleep. Leaving the man sleep he changes. But it doesn't take FP long to awake, when Fred is sure the man is mostly conscious he hands over something for his headache.  
He takes the pill then says "I'm sorry, about last night" he doesn't look up at Fred. Fred doesn't move from his spot, too scared and worried that he'll say something he'll regret, instead whispering "Me too"  
FP looks over at him "Fred you've got nothing to apologize for, I was the one being a completely jerk"  
_'But I cheated on you with Mary'_ goes unsaid and Fred can't hold his gaze. FP stands and holds his shoulders "Are we good?"  
The words, the truth of what happened last night threaten to burst free. So Fred keeps his head down "Yes"  
"So look at me then" Fred does, and FP gives him a grateful smile before kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhh i tried to stretch it out, rather than just skipping forwards but i couldnt think of enough drama so i apologize in advance if it seems a bit rushed

The truth kept eating away at Fred, a lot of the time he kept fearing that it'll burst out. Just like when he wanted to confess to FP the fear of his reaction kept his words, the truth, at bay. But as time went on it got easier to deal with, a week passed and it was still a burning memory but what hurt most seeing the trust in FP's eyes and knowing he betrayed that trust. However after a month it was easier, the memory became more distant, not the hurt, but Fred didn't feel like bursting when he was in FP's company. And as the months turned into a year the memory became a faded dream, the hurt only occurring if he lingered too much on said memory. Fred thought that it would stay in the past, but alas that's not how life wanted to work out for him.

"So which one of the star colleges are you attending next year?" FP teases  
Fred, who is lying on his chest, looks up at him with a glare that doesn't hold any heat "I'm not sure, FP. What about you?"  
FP just hums uninterested.  
"Boys!" They hear Fred's mother call from downstairs. Both get up quickly and get dressed then walk downstairs, Fred's parents stand in the doorway with bags "We're off, we will see you two in a week. Remember don't stay out too late and don't have big parties" Fred's mother hugs them both before joining his father. With one final wave they walk to their car outside and leave. Heading back upstairs FP asks "Where were they going again?"  
"Vegas?" Fred can't remember the exact city, all he knows is that it's a big town and they'll be gone for a week.  
Inside Fred's room FP grins at him "Shall we have a little fun?"  
Fred grins back and grabs him by the hair to pull him towards him for a passionate kiss. Their tongues meet as soon as their mouths do. It's both parts hot and passionate. Before FP could push Fred onto the bed Fred pushes him down and straddles his thighs. His face inches from FP he whispers hotly "I want to ride you"  
Lust clouded eyes darken more in want, he hisses "yes" and pulls Fred back into a searing kiss as he undresses them quickly. As bare skin touches bare skin Fred blindly reaches out for the lube, upon grasping it he brings it back to himself, flicking the cap open and poring some onto his own hand. The first finger breaching his hole has him pulling back from FP with a gasp. Without hesitation FP latches onto his throat, pulling a startled moan out of Fred as his hips jerk. FP's mouth travels south as Fred adds another finger to himself, trying to hurry his motions along. FP's mouth encircles his nipple, Fred's unoccupied hand grabs onto FP's hair. FP bites and sucks Fred's nipple for a few moments before moving onto the next. Fred's impatience gets the better of him and when he's sure that his fingers have stretched him enough he applies more lube to his hand, then gives a few strokes to FP's dick to cover it in lube. FP holds his hips as Fred lowers himself, slowly he works more and more of FP into himself before sitting himself fully on FP. He breaths through the stretch as FP rubs soothing circles onto his hips. After a moment he places his hands on FP's shoulder and lifts himself, then back down. It has FP moaning in response. Each thrust gets faster and faster, FP helping to lower his hips back down before FP's hips lift up slightly to meet him. Each thrust has both men moaning in pleasure. Fred leans down to kiss FP, the angle making it harder for him to move and only allowing FP to jerk his hips. It doesn't faze either of them. Their lips meet in fiery passion, their hips jerking together and moans being sharing between their joined lips. Fred pulls back when he feels himself close to the brink. Thrusting his hips in quick, strong movements. He can tell FP is close too. He tightens his walls and that's when FP gives one last thrust upwards before spilling inside him, the feeling of being filled caused Fred to topple over the edge too, spilling himself over FP's chest. He falls onto FP chest too. The man's tired arms encircle Fred's back. All that can be heard in the room is harsh breathing. After a moment the two calm down and FP turns them onto their sides. Despite the stickiness the pair are content to lay there for several more moments.

 

The sun is low when they arise from their dozing, both dragging the other groggily towards the shower. Fred turns the water on to a comfortable temperature as FP grabs the body wash. FP gathers some of the soap onto his own hands before giving it to Fred, who does the same then puts the bottle down. They wash each other in comfortable silence, then each take turns under the shower spray. Stepping out Fred gives FP a spare towel, "thanks" FP takes it as Fred grabs another from himself. They dry themselves, Fred walks towards the door with the towel around his waist but FP stops him for a quick kiss. Fred kisses him back. FP pulls back with a smile, grabbing his hand he leads him back into Fred's room where they quickly dress. Afterwards their growling stomachs makes them go downstairs and into the kitchen. FP leans against the counter as Fred rummages through the fridge "We've got leftover chicken" he moves the milk, FP makes a noise of consideration "Uh, i think that was pasta?" FP makes a noise of disgust. Fred moves the leftovers "Or we've got some mince, could possible try to make burgers"

FP nods and pushes himself off the counter "Do you wanna be the fryer or the roller?"

Fred stares at the mince in contemplation, "I'll fry them up" he hands the mince over to FP, he grabs a board and some other ingredients that Fred didn't see as he was getting the stove and fry pan ready. FP is quick, he mixes the mince with the other ingredients and then rolls them into patties, finishing when Fred has placed the oil in the pan. FP leaves the mince beside the stove and grabs a glass, filling it up with water and taking a sip before turning back to Fred. Fred has placed some of the patties onto the stove as FP starts to talk "So did you hear about-"  
A knock interrupts him, both stare at each other in question, neither expecting more company. Fred turns down the heat on the stove and wipes his hands on a towel then answers the door.  
It's Mary, and she isn't alone. In her arms is a small baby that doesn't seem to be more than a month old, and without preamble she says "It's yours"  
Fred hears glass shatter behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Ψ(｀▽´)Ψ


End file.
